princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Egao Kuesuto
Egao Kuesuto (笑顔クエスト, Smile Quest) is the 5th track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 世界を救う　物語より ドラゴン倒す　冒険より 難易度高い　人生という名のゲーム 君の描いた　シナリオ通り 順調にいかないことばかりで 強気な君が　こらえきれず見せた　その涙 元気を放り出さないで 俺がいるよ忘れないで もし疲れたら　魔法かけるよ　ほら君に 君の笑顔が見たいから どんなことでもできるよ 吹き出すような変な顔だってさ するよ 君は一人なんかじゃない 見えない手が支えてる だから迷ったりしないで　大丈夫だよ 怖がらないで　傷つくことを 自分一人で　抱えないで 隠していても　ちゃんとわかるさ　俺には 心の奥の　痛みの種は たくさんのこぼした涙の分 いつの時にか　素敵で美しい　花開く うつむいている背中より 膝かかえてる姿より 明日に向けて　進んでる方が　やっぱ似合う 君が笑顔になるために 他に何ができるかな 俺もそんなに強い奴じゃない　けれど 夜は明けないわけじゃない 雨だってちゃんと上がる だから止まったりしないで　大丈夫だよ 君の笑顔が見たいから どんなことでもできるよ 吹き出すような変な顔だってさ　するよ 君は一人なんかじゃない 見えない手が支えてる だから迷ったりしないで　大丈夫だよ 夜は明けないわけじゃない 雨だってちゃんと上がる だから止まったりしないで　大丈夫だよ |-| Romaji= Sekai o sukuu monogatari yori doragon taosu bōken yori nani do takai jinsei toyuu na no gēmu kimi no egai ta shinario dōri junchō ni ika nai koto bakari de tsuyoki na kimi ga koraekire zu mise ta sono namida genki o hōridasa nai de ore ga iru yo wasure nai de moshi tsukare tara mahō kakeru yo hora kimi ni kimi no egao ga mi tai kara donna koto demo dekiru yo fukidasu yō na hen na kao datte sa suru yo kimi wa ichi nin nanka ja nai mie nai te ga sasaeteru dakara mayottari shi nai de daijōbu da yo kowagara nai de kizutsuku koto o jibun ichi nin de kakae nai de kakushi te i te mo chanto wakaru sa ore ni wa kokoro no oku no itami no tane wa takusan no koboshi ta namida no bun itsu no toki ni ka suteki de utsukushii hana hiraku utsumui te iru senaka yori hiza kakaeteru sugata yori ashita ni muke te susunderu hō ga yappa niau kimi ga egao ni naru tame ni ta ni nani ga dekiru ka na ore mo sonnani tsuyoi yakko ja nai keredo yoru wa ake nai wake ja nai ame datte chanto agaru dakara tomattari shi nai de daijōbu da yo kimi no egao ga mi tai kara donna koto demo dekiru yo fukidasu yō na hen na kao datte sa suru yo kimi wa ichi nin nanka ja nai mie nai te ga sasaeteru dakara mayottari shi nai de daijōbu da yo yoru wa ake nai wake ja nai ame datte chanto agaru dakara tomattari shi nai de daijōbu da yo |-| English= It's harder than a story about saving the world It's harder than an adventure where you must defeat a dragon The level of difficulty of this game called life is high Nothing goes smoothly or according to the scenarios you wrote You usually acted strong, but unable to endure it, you cried Don't lose your energy Don't forget I'm here If you are tired, I'll cast a spell on you Because I want to see your smile I'll do anything for you I'll even make a funny face that looks like a blowfish You are not alone an invisible hand is supporting you So don't hesitate, everything's all right Don't be afraid to get hurt Don't be burdened with things alone Even if you try to hide it, I know The seeds of pain deep in your heart are as numerous as the tears you've cried Someday they will bloom as wonderful and beautiful flowers More than a downcast figure More than you holding your knees Facing tomorrow and moving forward suits you a lot better To make you laugh I wonder what else I can do I'm not that strong either, but It's not like the morning won't come Even the rain will surely stop So don't stop, everything's all right Because I want to see your smile I'll do anything for you I'll even make a funny face that looks like a blowfish You are not alone an invisible hand is supporting you So don't hesitate, everything's all right It's not like the morning won't come Even the rain will surely stop So don't stop, everything's all right Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics